Oghr
Oghr recent research results and scholastic analysis of old documents and sources concludes that the Oghr were an independent species of sentient beings, that did not reach the TL 3 threshold when they were discovered by Seenian or Saresii . Saresii scientists used the Oghr as a base of an series of new Slave / warrior species to fight for them. Not all experiments were successful. Recently a colony of Oghr was discovered that has no connection to the Shattered Kingdoms and appears to be genetic pure and un altered. However their DNA can be traced into all the other known Oghr species and sub speciesLong before the rise of the United Stars and even before the advent of the First Galactic Council, the Galaxy was not void of life and galactic civilizations. It was before the Dark Ones appeared. The Saresii expanded their first Star Empire and it stretched over a large region in the Upward Sector. The Saresii reached Techlevel 10 and it was then when they met the Seenians, who had a similar high culture and were technological even more advanced. The two species adored each other and begun a close relationship and cultural cooperation. One of these mutual corporation projects was a shared colony on a planet called Thana-Shoo. It was intended as an experiment to combine the best of both species and create a new utopian society with the best of both. The project was started and beings of both civilizations were used in genetic experiments. It was then the Dark Ones arrived. First the Seenians fought the Dark Ones and then the Saresii allied with the Seenians and stood against the extra galactic menace. It was to no avail, the Seenian culture was completely destroyed and the Saresii were punished and only survived total destruction by destroying their own space ships and space travel technology. The Saresii lost all contact to their many colonies. Most of the Saresii colonies were destroyed, but unbeknownst to the Saresii who isolated themselves for many millennia on their own home world, a few colonies did survive. One of them developed into the Saran civilization (Which later spawned the Pan Saran Empire). The Seenian / Saresii colonists on Thana-Shoo, without the guidance and the contact to their respective civilizations continued to experiment with genetics and eventually created eleven distinctive species : The Fair Supremes, the Dai-Than and nine Slave species. It came to a revolt. The Fair Supremes were nearly extinguished and those who survived fled in a small fleet of ships. Still today it is not known what happened to the Fair Supremes. The Dai Than designed and bred to be the warriors and the defenders were victorious and chased the others from Thana-Shoo. The War and the revolt destroyed much of the scientific and technological knowledge. The Nine genetic engineered tribes settled on a World only 59 light years from Tana Shoo and this musky jungle like planet became known as Planet Ooh. The inhabitants called themselves Or-ghe which meant Outcasts in the old Saresii language. The Or-ghe were ruled with an iron fist by the strongest Or-ghe kind, the Orkh-Oghr. The Or-ghe established an enormous Empire and dominated and occupied over a thousand other worlds. The Or-ghe Empire became too big to be ruled by one central place and the Empire was divided into nine regions, each ruled by an Orkh-Oghr prince answering to the Emperor on the Throne of Bones at Planet Ooh. It came to war out of the simplest reasons of all, envy. The princes fought each other and the Emperor fought the princes to regain control. It failed and the Oghr Empire fell and became nine independent Kingdoms. There is more animosity between the Oghr kingdoms than between the Nul and the Shiss to this day. The Dai-Than officially deny their relation and do not talk or even mention their connection to the Oghr. The Oromals and the Oromarls became Union Members and are the only Oghrs that have set aside their animosity and are reliable Union members. The Nine Oghr Kingdoms are: Category:Notes Category:Fragments Category:Sentient Species